winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 416
A Virtual World (A Virtual Hideout in the Nickelodeon dub) is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis In order to hide the White Circle, Tecna hides it in her favorite video game. After doing so, Musa comes up with the idea to form a band to perform at the Frutti Music Bar with Andy's instruments. The Winx agree and and leave their apartment. Once leaving, the Wizards come looking for the White Circle and discover it in the Computer, transporting themselves inside and leaving Duman. Roxy, who is at the Frutti Music Bar at the time, senses danger from the pets and warns the Winx to go and find the source. Once realizing the Wizards are in the Virtual World, (and capturing Duman), the Specialists send the Winx in after them despite some loss of their magical abilities. After successfully battling the Wizards, Bloom, Layla and Flora release the White Circle creating an explosion from the Positive and Negative energy freeing everyone from the Virtual World. Although Duman and the Wizards escape, the White Circle is once again safe. On a side note, Helia tries to help Riven impress Musa with gifts, but fails every time. Major Events *The Winx girls form a band. Debuts *Nebula (physically) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy **Nabu *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Gantlos **Duman **Anagan *Kiko *Fairy Pets Spells Used *Super Prism - Used against Anagan *Summer Thunder - Used against the virtual ivies but failed. *Autumn Wind - Used against the virtual ivies. *Harmonic Attack - Used to scan the scene around. *Fire Arrow - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Dragon Heart - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon.... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy & Gantlos *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron *Bumper Robinson as Anagan *Josh Keaton as Duman * Songs Rai English *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *Musa is shown to still have feelings for Riven and Jason, but ultimately confused on what to do. *Roxy's powers are slowly starting to become stronger. Mistakes *When the Winx use Tracix to find out the secret of the White Circle, Stella had Tecna's Tracix Wings. *When Bloom first powers down from her fairy form, she is in her Tutti Frutti outfit instead of her pajamas. *After the closeup shot of the Black Circle, the scene cuts to the Winx. Roxy is seen in her Believix instead of her human form, but without the wings. * In one scene, a part of Roxy's jeans was cut off. * In one scene at the Frutti Music Bar, Musa's hair was not tied in pigtails. (just for a brief second) Qutoes "Oh, yes yes yes. I love this technical Mumbo Jumbo"''- ''Stella'' "Hey, what do you say we form a Winx music band?" 'Musa' Videos Rai English Nickelodeon Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume